


Duty Before Desire

by cerisepluto



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Vampire Bakugou, Vampire Shouto Todoroki, Werewolf, Werewolf Midoriya, Werewolf Midoriya Izuku, tododeku - Freeform, vampire todoroki, werewolf kirishima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisepluto/pseuds/cerisepluto
Summary: Midoriya has lived with his mom his whole life, living a normal life even though he was a werewolf, until a man, one day, comes to take him away. As much as it breaks his mother’s heart, she knew this day was coming and it finally had. Midoriya, clueless, tries to figure out but doesn’t until he arrives to his new home. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one of his kind. Questions filled his head but most he would have to figure out himself. How can he focus though when the people that he meets changes his life?





	1. The Story of My Life

_**Midoriya** _

10 years ago...

I remember it all, that one day. I was just 5 years old. Something had gone wrong on that day. I didn’t know what was wrong with me though. I just remember crying and holding my head together, feeling like my body was splitting in half. My skin felt like it was burning a fire in 451 degrees. I clenched my jaw, trying to hold in the pain but wanted to howl, to cry out for help. My mom has opened the door and rushed her arms around me, holding me tightly and saying “It’s going to be okay.”

I was rushed to a special doctor that my mom knew. I was wrapped in a blanket, looking down at my feet as I swung them back and forth. Going to the doctors made me nervous. Holding myself together though, for my mom. All I kept on imagining was my mother’s worried face. She looked scared out of her life.

I continued to wait in the room. I wished my mom was with me, so I could hold her hand. For her and my sake. I wished that whatever was wrong with me wasn’t bad. Or that it never happened at all, actually. I felt bad for my mother. She already works a lot, especially after dad...

The door opened. Beside the doctor was my mom. The doctor didn’t open his mouth yet for my mom ran past him, jumping towards me as she wrapped her arms around me. She sobbed on my shoulder, crying “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry...”

I didn’t even know what was wrong with me yet but began to tear up anyway. I looked over to the doctor. He began to speak, a bit loud so I could hear him over my mom’s sobs.

“It’s nothing bad, it’s just... Well, in short terms, you are experiencing what most kids experience if there is wolf blood.”

I was too young to understand. All I heard was “wolf” and said, “So I’m a werewolf?”

He responded with a “Yes” which made my mom cry even harder. I didn’t get it until I got older.

I was 10 when I could shift easily. To my mom, I was a great shifter but I knew I must have been slow. My mom was a human so I had asked her how I became this way but I shouldn’t have. I knew my answer. It was my dad who was had that wolf blood in him. My mom told me she never knew that I would have it to. She had hoped. So had I.

Sometimes, focusing on school became difficult with having me, being a wolf, pop in my head but it wasn’t something I couldn’t handle. I did well in school. Really well, actually. I just couldn’t do gym.

I know, I have that super strength so why couldn’t I? I would have been great at gym, yes, but do you think it would have been normal for a 10 year old kid to play kickball and kick the ball a mile away? I didn’t think so.

I looked weak compared to all the kids because I never really worked out. Most of the time, I just had to. There were times when I got really frustrated but I breathed, remembering my mom’s words. I couldn’t get mad and expose myself, no matter what.

My mom and I never stayed in a place long. We usually moved in 2-3 years each time. She told me it was for my safety but safety from what? My thoughts came back to the time the doctor told me I had wolf blood in me and my mother was in tears. She was truly terrified but of what? Not being able to take care of me or something terrible?

I never knew the answer until I was 15, walking home and as I opened the door, it was silent. I said “Mom, I’m home” but something was different. I sniffed the air, not smelling my mom’s cooking which she usually did around this time. My right ear flicked as I heard a sound. 2 men talking. Something about waiting for a boy to get home. That boy was me.

I smelled the air again, trying to scent my mom if she was nearby. She was. I lowered myself to the floor, crawling to the left side of the room as I tried to hid myself. I walked closer to my mom’s scent. She was in her bedroom, with her door open. She was crying, grabbing tissues as she tried wiping away the tears.

My mistake was saying “Mom?” for as she looked at me, she yelled “Run!” It was too late though. I got up, ready to run to my mom to ask her what was wrong and what these men were doing but someone held me back. An arm wrapped around my neck, holding me off from the group and a bag was shoved on my head. As I tried to wiggle myself out to escape, something hit me hard on the head. Last things I heard was “I’m so sorry” as I mumbled “Mom...”

Everything had turned black.


	2. Meeting All Might

_**Midoriya** _

I had woken up on a bed that creeped as I slowly got up, my hand running to hold my head as I let out a small whine, trying to remember why my head had begun to hurt like pins and needles were stuck on me. 

I looked around the room that I was in. Cage? I was in a cage that was in a room. In the cage, there was a bed. In the cage, there was me. What was I doing here?

_Oh, that’s right... I got kidnapped. By who though?_

I quickly got up, apparently forgetting how to walk. I fell on the floor, aching at the more pain I have added to myself. Slowly getting up and dusting off myself, I took another glance around the room. A man was there. I remembered him.

I took a small sniffles of the air. Yep, it was him. The skeleton figure. The one that was in my house. The one who took me away. The one who took me away from my mom.

I grabbed the bars, trying to use my strength to rip them apart but it was no good, they wouldn’t bend. Not even nudge. 

“Please try to calm down.”

I snapped my head back to the figure, growling at him. 

“What do you want from me? What did you do to my mom? What’s going on?” I barked.

”I know you’re upset now but please try to calm down, Midoriya. I will answer your questions soon, I promise.”

I let go of the bars once I heard him say my name. 

“How do you know my name?” I asked.

”Your mother really didn’t tell you, did she?” 

I shook my head, causing him to sigh. He didn’t seem fit. He seemed weak to me. I could have beaten him easily. I could have taken him down. If it weren’t for these bars, I could hav-

“Don’t think like that, please” he smiled. 

I gave a weird look, making him laugh softly. 

“I know that look, trust me. I wouldn’t want to be trapped either but it’s just for safety” he explained. “We didn’t want you to attack or escape without hearing us out.” 

“Who’s we?” I questioned.

The man rose up from his chair and walked slowly towards me. I didn’t grasp my hand out towards him. I wouldn’t attack. He didn’t seem like an enemy as well. I felt like I could trust him. His voice, in fact, sounded familiar. I just believed I never saw his face before. 

“You probably don’t remember me because you were so young but my name is Toshinori Yagi but I am called All Might here. When you were around five, I visited you and your mother to check up on you two. It was my job to.”

I had sat back down on my bed since there was no chair and I didn’t want to sit on the floor like a child. 

“Job to? What do you mean?”

He held his hands together, tight actually. He seemed nervous now. It was spread in the air. 

 “I’m not sure you know much of your father, do you?”

It had been a long time since I heard about my father. I had asked my mom one day after finding out I had wolf blood in me. She said that he was a man she met in a coffee shop. He had trusted her and she trusted him as well. They had lived together for awhile to the point my mom was pregnant. One day, someone had come home, telling my mom that he had died. My mom never explained how he died. She was in tears before she could and I left it with that, hugging her and apologizing for asking. I never mentioned about him again after that. 

With All Might seeing my look, he continued on speaking. 

“He was a good man, your father. He was the alpha leader of this pack. He had died from a fire that we have no idea who had set it. It’s still a case we are trying to figure out. With him gone though, his role got passed on to me, the beta. I took the alpha role and did the best I could for my people.” He looked at the side for a moment, holding his tongue. There was more. 

“I’m getting a bit too old for this job though. I’m not fit to do these alpha tasks.” 

He slowly lift up his shirt, showing me a pretty serious wound. It surprised me that he was still alive. What happened to him? Who did it? Why? Was there an enemy his pack was facing? Was this from a fight?

”You have the same eyes. You and your father.” He chuckled slowly but still had in his eyes pain. He must have known my father well.

”Your father was quick on his feet. Always taking notes, paying attention to every little detail and coming up with questions so fast that no one could understand him. A wise man, indeed.”

”But my father is dead,” I said slowly. That was the first time I said it out loud. It was weird. Never seeing my father and yet saying he was dead. A sentence I never thought I would really say.

”Yes, and like I said, the alpha role got passed to me. The wound,” he had put his down, dropping down his shirt so it was no longer in view. “The wound was from a dagger that came from a vampire. Not sure you know about them.”

If werewolves existed, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that vampires existed as well. 

“There used to be peace between werewolves and vampires. I have tried to gain back that peace but it hasn’t worked well after this incident.” He continued, “So, vampires had been put off to one side and werewolves had been put off to another. We have our area, they have theirs. They can’t trespass and we can’t either. Seemed fair since we didn’t want to move far away to another place.”

“I see but what does this have to do with me?” I replied, waiting for his answer to be ‘Nothing, you can go home now’ but I knew this wouldn’t be the case.

”Since your father was alpha but died, the role got passed to me but with my conditions, I can’t be doing it for long. Which means the next person in line would have to be you,” he answered.

His words rang in my ear. For a moment, I didn’t understand him. It sounded like he was talking gibberish. Me? An Alpha? How could I? I couldn’t, it was impossible. I have no idea how to take charge. I have no idea how to be a ruler. What if I mess up? What if I lead my pack to doom? What if my pack doesn’t like me? What if they are after me? What if-

_Calm down, Midoriya. Breathe._

I looked at All Might’s eyes. He was waiting for my response. He looked tired. This job must have been hard. Or maybe it was the fact he got stabbed that made him more tired, I wasn’t sure. 

“Do I have a choice?” I squeaked. I didn’t mean to but I was terrified. Thinking about it made me nervous and want to run away. I probably would have if it wasn’t for this cage. 

“No, you really don’t. I’m sorry. It’s part of the rules. We are strict here, unfortunately. We follow our rules, our tradition, and not following it would just unbalance the pack. I know it’s unfair and it’s a lot to take it but your father would have wanted this. He-“

The door was slammed open, causing us to jump. A woman that wore a blouse and a long skirt had walked in. Her hair was down, fitting nicely with the color of her eyes. Midnight. I sniffed the air, scenting her and remembering it. The other person that was in my house. The one that held me. I held my throat, rubbing it softly. She didn’t look strong but she sure was. I guess that was because she had wolf blood in her too. 

_Wait, wolf._

How did it not hit me? My father was a wolf, I was a wolf because of him. Everyone here, this area, were wolves. Wolves that I would have to soon take care of. But how many? Would they accept me? Would I fit in? I probably would have to take notes. Maybe they have a book of rules and history of wolves I could quickly learn. There was so much I would have to learn for sure, I had so many questions to ask. 

I wanted to say something but shut my mouth. She was here. I couldn’t interrupt. She must have came here for a reason. 

“All Might, time is up.”

I saw All Might smile at me and turned around, going to exit the room.

”Wait,” I yelped. “I still have questions to ask!”

I heard All Might chuckle as he walked out. 

“We will talk again, dear boy. Don’t worry. Now rest.”

The door was slam shut and I was alone again. Alone in this cage.

 _Well, this sucked_. 

I jumped back on my bed, staring at my ceiling. There was a lamp on the other side of the room. Out of my grasp. I took a look, trying to see if there was anything useful to use to escape but there wasn’t. I wouldn’t escape today.

I sighed, shifting around in my new bed until I found a decent spot. 

_I guess I should sleep while I can._

I frowned, wishing for my mom. She must have been scared for her life. Did she know about this? Surely not. She would have told me. They better at least allow me to make a call to my mother once this was all done.

All done. What exactly would I have to do? How long would this take? When could I see my mom again? Why didn’t she come with me here as well?

I groaned, tired of all the questions forming in my head. I needed to rest to prepare whatever was going to happen tomorrow. With that, I closed my eyes, still not happy with my situation but knew there was nothing I could do right now.

”Night, Mom.”


	3. Bird in a Cage

_**Todoroki** _

"You must stop fooling around and practice more. You haven't even reached the title as a 'Well Vampire'. Your siblings are even doing a better job when you have an advantage. You shouldn't be this weak. Get up."

"Stop it, please!"

My mother ran to me, holding me as if I was hurt. I wasn't hurt, I was okay. I was strong. I was okay.

That's what I had told myself when I was younger, that is.

I wasn't fine, I was hurt, bruised, and tired. Did other kids have to deal with this or was it just me? Was I being punished? Did I do something wrong? Probably. Here was my mother, crying a rainfall of tears as she held me, trying to protect me. I shouldn't have worried her. I should have been stronger. I had tried, I did. 

_Smack_

That's when I lost it. That's when reality snapped for me. I lived in a world with a father who only had one job. To use me as a tool and he wouldn't let anything, not even his own wife, someone who he was suppose to love, get in the way of his goal. I couldn't do anything about it but let him use me. If it meant keeping my mother safe, I would do anything. As years passed, my mother grew tired, I could tell and I blamed myself. Maybe if I had been a better son, she would have turned out better. Maybe she would have smiled more without pain and fear in her eyes as time flew by. I should have done more.

I was only a child, I understand that. Still, as a child, it was my own job to make sure I trained enough to please my father so I could keep my mom out of harm. It was difficult though. I was mostly alone. There were times where I could play around with my mom, usually hide and seek or watch some television. It might have not been long as I had hoped but it was enough for me. Any time is better than none. I knew that when the incident happened.

My mother had been talking on the phone. I was watching a movie with her before she decided to pick up the phone. I had waited quite awhile so I decided to check in if she was alright. As I walked closer to the kitchen, I could hear my mother's voice. 

"I can't do it anymore..." she murmured. "Sometimes I look at him and hate what I see. I... I can't raise him..."

"Mom?" I whispered as I opened the door. 

I heard her gasp, causing myself to take a little step back from the surprise. My mother had panicked and snapped, throwing the hot, boiling water from the kettle at me. I had cried and screamed, falling down on the floor. I couldn't focus on my surroundings so I just tried to hold my left side of the face but quickly regretted it as it stung as I tried to touch it. Why? Why had my mother done that? That's what I asked when I was younger. I didn't blame her though. I just stayed on the floor. Time seemed to pass for the next thing I knew I was getting help. Someone had wrapped a bandage to cover the left side of my face. I was grateful that it was hurting less but wondering where my mother was. Stifling my tears, I stayed quiet as I stood nearby a wall. 

My father was nearby, with a grump look on his face so nothing new. He seemed more exhausted and angry than usual though. It was a bad timing to ask about my mom but I couldn't wait. 

"Where's mother?"

My father had looked at me, glanced away with a scoff as if I had asked a stupid question and looked back. Sighing, he told that she was in a home where people would take care of her because she wasn't well and likely to stay there for what she did to my eye. I didn't blame her though. I never could. I blamed my father. It was an accident. She didn't mean to hurt me, she loved me. I began to shout at him, my hands tuning to fists. It was his fault. He was the reason that she had lost it, the reason why she snapped, the reason why...

The reason why I was alone.

Years had passed. I had the option to visit my mom. My other siblings had but I couldn't. I felt ashamed of myself. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle myself by seeing her. I would break down in tears. I had caused her enough pain. It was best if I had stayed away. No one argued when I said no but I could feel them frowning at me, feeling pity. I ignored it though. 

 Training had continued of course. I had grown better and strong but not enough for my father apparently. There was still tasks I couldn't fully get right, even when I accomplished them for I had been 'too slow' or 'not focused' and etc. I had snapped back at times but tried not to say anything at times. Arguing him was pointless, he was always going to say something for nothing was enough for him. He wanted more and more. I grew more tired and tired.

I laid in bed one morning. I had decided to go on a run every morning each Friday before 7 o'clock hit cause usually, my father would want me down to eat and then train. So, I would usually wake up at 5:30 a.m. It would have been difficult for I was a teen and mostly needed and wanted sleep but being stuck in the house every single day, having school with people I didn't like or couldn't stand as much, and on was tiring. I needed freedom so when it hit 5:30 a.m., I would quickly change, sneak out and run. 

I would start out to run like a human being until I hit the trees. I had to be careful before I reached the trees though. Not many people were awake but there were still guards at our property. It was for our protection from outsiders. Once I was near though, I would sprint quicker than lightning could hit. That's when I would start feeling light, as if I were made out of paper and just feel like a bullet as I zipped to each branch. I loved the speed I had, I felt all the chores and troubles slip away from me. 

In our family, we had our powers. We could all smell and identify what was near most of the time. We aged but compared to humans, we were old yet looked young. Before it's asked, I did drink blood but never harmed. My father was known as a beast or what he was called, "Endeavor". He would attack animals so we could drink and eat but also had humans. Before, vampires had attacked but changed over time. We kept humans as neighbors. They had their own spot about a mile away connected to our community. We decided to keep them far so they had their space. They would just donate their blood as payment and we would feed off of it. We didn't need to drink all blood to survive though. We could eat normal food. It didn't taste as satisfying as fresh meat but it was fine. Most of the time, I would eat something different than my members. Normal food, or human food as they called it, since I didn't want to eat fresh meat. It just reminded me of how my father was a beast. He may have had strength and been an amazing hunter to all but I would never use the power that he had. I could never hurt someone or attack someone. It's what made me weak, as my father said but I wouldn't. My mother was a peaceful person and I wanted to be the same. I would only attack to protect myself or someone else but that was it. I would never do it for fun or as a job. 

I stopped as I stepped on a branch when I smelled something. It was almost a stinging smell which was weird. I couldn't exactly tell what it was though, it was new to me. There was a bush nearby so I decided to duck down, making sure I didn't step on anything that would make a sound. I blinked and peered though, trying to see if anything was nearby but didn't see anything. I had definitely heard something but where was it?

"Ugh, this can't be it. I don't even know where I am going, I'm going to get lost unless I go back but I can't, I-I won't!" yelled the voice of a boy, probably near my age, 16. He was nervous, frustrated, and tired.

"I can't, I need to go back home," he continued. "Not back there with those... monsters." 

I decided to keep on hiding until I stepped closer to get a better look. A branch had snapped and out of panic, I felt up to a tree, catching a branch and I swung myself up to a branch where I could see him but he couldn't be able to see me. 

"Wh-what was that? Who's there?" he fretted.

I didn't respond. I held my breath as I tried to look at him. Weird. Seemed like a human being with green, wild hair. A human who didn't take care of himself, he seemed out of place and as if he were stuck in jail. Freckles sparkled his face and he had round, emerald eyes. What was a human being doing here at this area? Humans were banned to be here, it was vampire territory. It couldn't possibly be a human, I thought. If it were, I would have known the smell but if he wasn't a human, what was he? He definitely wasn't a vampire so... a werewolf? Up here? Probably trying to start trouble. So maybe he was faking an act to see if us vampires would come and attack. Werewolves were so dense and stupid. 

"Oh man, I should head back... but I can't. Even if I'm tired, I need to-"

"That's enough."


End file.
